


Truth or Dare

by aznfangirl



Series: Buckaru one-shots [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky being a lil shit as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aznfangirl/pseuds/aznfangirl
Summary: Person A: truth or dare?Person B: *exasperated* truthPerson A: do you want to kiss me?Person B: dare.Person A: *leans in* I dare you to kiss me.Person B: never have I ever-Person A: ThAT’s NOt ThE gAMe





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: https://sortagood.tumblr.com/post/170297805375/person-a-truth-or-dare-person-b-exasperated || written because fluff cravings needed to be satisfied

To say that takeout night was common would be an understatement. It became common when Miharu began visiting the tower more often. She always made sure there was pizza for Clint, beer for everyone, and a wine or two to go along with whatever takeout she ordered that night. After meals, everyone flocked to the communal living room, and within an hour or so into the movie there would either be soft snoring or just a quiet pile of sleeping superheroes sprawled all over the floor and couch dozing off due to a food coma.

Communal game nights however were rare, and only happened when Miharu came over at the tower. Though she promised to visit as often as possible. Back then, she only visited to check up on Tony and occasionally Rhodey, before Stark Tower became Avengers headquarters. And one visit changed things, rare became more often. Mainly because Miharu wanted to see Tony, but also maybe ogle a little bit on a certain supersoldier. Who happened to have luscious locks, toned pecs and abs and a metallic arm to which she ended up developing some…. rated fantasies with.

Truth or dare was one of the classic games that the squad often played, and it was that or strip poker. And as Miharu knew everyone to a degree, she knew who the worst offenders were, when it came to cheating. For example, when they would play poker, it turned out the Clint and Nat were the pros at the game; yet Clint or Sam both tried to cheat. And then everything else turned chaotic with the drinks and accusations alike. With the ruckus stirred, Bucky and Miharu would disappear, much to everyone’s not surprise, like it was the new normal. And it was indeed the new normal.

That particular night, it was truth or dare. The classic Spin the Bottle kind, and the resident AI often was the referee of the game if one idiot decided to cheat by pushing the bottle even a centimeter. The last dare involved Sam daring Bucky to dance to one of Miharu’s favourite songs, and that caused a damned riot all throughout the turn. Bucky was so graceful, and it was almost like he was a damned undercover stripper as he danced to RANIA’s  _Dr. Feel Good_ , one of the songs from one of the woman’s playlists. And to keep track, Natasha was sure she watched Miharu drink at least two full beer bottles during the duration of Bucky’s dare.

It was Bucky’s turn to spin the bottle, the neck pointing to Miharu. Everyone anticipated this; after all, Miharu had been the only one not asked this. Which meant she was also never been dared since the beginning of the game. And for Bucky, this was his chance to see her reactions. For Rhodey, this was a disaster he was anticipating to watch and see how it unfolded; Tony too, and so did Steve.

“Truth or dare?” Bucky asked, smirking.

 _What the hell? How dare you smirk like that? Wipe that smirk off your face, Barnes. Before I slap that out of you._  Instead of uttering such words however, Miharu only sighed. “Truth.”

Bucky’s smile only grew wider. Not only his, but Miharu could have sworn Rhodey’s and Tony’s too. And really everyone else’s. “Do you want to kiss me?”

She really could have straight up said no, but then who was she fooling? She wanted to kiss his dumb face. But she was proud, and even if she had feelings for the soldier, she wasn’t exactly the type who would make the first move either. Hell, she would rather keep her feelings for the man to herself than admit it. Especially not in front of everyone. “Uh, dare.”

“Come on, Mi,” Rhodey whined. Miharu only stuck her middle finger at him.

Bucky leaned in, smirk only growing. “I dare you to kiss me.”

That did it. Miharu’s face felt hot, with how close his face was to him. She swallowed thickly, frozen for a minute. It was a struggle to compose herself now, but she was trying. “Never have ever–”

“That’s not the game, Miss Prosecutor!” Bucky teased.

“Just fuck already, you two,” Sam hollered.

There really was no getting out of this. And frankly, it didn’t sit well for Miharu either the fact that everyone was expecting this. She also disliked to disappoint, so  _might as well_.

“So. That kiss?” Bucky raised an expectant eyebrow at him.

“If it’ll get you and these idiots to shut up, then so be it.” With one arm wrapping around the soldier’s neck, Miharu inched closer and locked lips with him. The rest of the team cheered, but all she could focus on was how soft his lips were and how he kissed her back with such gentleness. She was sure at least one of his teammates took a picture of the two of them in the middle of said lip lock, and it was some moments before they pulled back.

“Damn.” Bucky couldn’t help but say; Sam did too, only to egg on the two further.

“Are you happy now?”

“Very. Can you do that again?” There it was again, his signature bad boy smirk.

“I don’t know. Maybe if the bottle points to me next turn, you could dare me to do it again.”


End file.
